Hitomure no Juurui
by Tony Broomfield
Summary: One - shot para el concurso de BSP F.F.F. 9-08


Hitomure no juurui

El amanecer había llegado a la cuidad, un día de fin de semana, en aquella ciudad donde siempre había una millonaria multitud, y de tiempo antes, un hombre estaba despierto, en un departamento que solo tenía una habitación, en un barrio donde había muchos edificios con departamentos como ésos, poniendo agua en la cafetera, comida en el microondas y encendiendo la tele después de salir del baño.

- Un médico ha sido asesinado de varios disparos en el barrio Itabashi. El médico ha sido identificado como Ichiyo Ika, internista de la clínica Bunya Hakushuku del barrio Bunkyō. Según información suministrada por la policía, un testigo vio al asesino discutiendo fuertemente con el médico antes que lo atacase, llevando el asesino una máscara con forma de cráneo de ave con un penacho de plumas. Con esta información, se presume como móvil el robo, ya que la víctima sólo tenía consigo sus documentos de identidad, y sobre el ejecutante del crimen, todo apunta a un miembro de la banda Hitomure no juurui, que en 5 meses ha asesinado a 20 personas sólo en esta ciudad, tras su paso por Sendai, donde dejaron 20 personas muertas en la misma cantidad de tiempo, los cuales poseen armas de fuego que no son de uso civil, lo cual ha hecho que se incrementen los esfuerzos por capturarlos.

El hombre cambió de canal, y estaban dando la misma noticia, con las palabras de un detective.

- En el lugar del suceso, se recolectaron casquillos de balas 5,7 x 28 mm. SS190, usadas en la mayoría de los crímenes hechos por la banda Hitomure no juurui. Hasta ahora, sólo se sabe de la presencia de 3 miembros de la banda, por las máscaras que usan: cráneo de ave, demonio verde y demonio azul. En donde se involucran Cráneo de ave y Demonio Verde, se encuentran casquillos de bala, y donde se involucra Demonio Azul, la autopsia de las víctimas devela que fueron muertas con un cris.

Apagó la tele, sacó la comida del microondas, se sirvió una taza de café a la que le echó sólo azúcar, comió, se vistió y se fue a trabajar por la mañana a una tienda de abarrotes.

- Listo para mi turno, señor Akibito

- Ohayo gozaimasu, señor Sakubara!!

- Hola, Eri – chan, pasa adelante

- ¡Aquí están los diarios!

- Déjalos aquí en el mostrador, Haishin, que ya el señor Akibito debe estar por venir

- ¡Ya vine, señor Sakubara!

- A ver, un litro de leche, dos kilos de arroz y tres latas de atún…

- Tenga

- Está completo, Eri - chan

- HOLA, ENANA

- Okiku, eres tú

- Por más esfuerzos que hagas, jamás te vas a ver tan bella como yo

- ¿Qué le pasa a ella?

- Siempre lo mismo, diciéndome enana y fea cada vez que me ve

- ¿No has probado a ignorarla, Eri - chan?

- Es demasiado recalcitrante

- Puedo darte unos consejos al respecto, pero ven mas tarde si puedes

- Veré de venir entonces

- Otra vez la Manada de Bestias ha hecho de las suyas

- Señor Akibito, que susto me ha dado, llegar así…

- Ya es demasiado con que esos delincuentes y asesinos estén sueltos por la ciudad, deberían atraparlos para que dejen de matar a mas gente inocente que sudan su frente para ganarse el pan de cada día para sí y para su familia

- Si, vi la noticia del doctor Ika por la tele antes de venir

- Ten, Haishin, aquí está el pago de los diarios de ayer

- Gracias, señor Akibito, hasta mañana!

- Hasta mañana.

Tras su trabajo en la tienda, Sakubara volvió a casa e hizo todo lo que había hecho en la mañana, excepto que no tomó café, durmió hasta las cuatro y al despertar encendió una PC portátil que estaba en su habitación en vez de la tele.

- Me ha llegado un mensaje de Kuro – Maou – sama, veamos que me manda a decir:

"Has hecho un buen trabajo en Itabashi, Orco Comandante. Ya tu pago ha sido realizado. Tu próximo y último trabajo en la ciudad será hecho sobre un ingeniero llamado Genichi Gijutsusha. La accesibilidad es estándar, el trabajo en si es difícil por la locación recomendada, debido a eso lo confiamos a ti por tu veteranía.

Locación recomendada: Cruce de Shibuya, salida de Hachikō de la estación del metro; hora: 7 de la noche. Hay adjuntadas fotografías del ingeniero para facilitar su identificación. Tomando las precauciones al respecto, supongo que aun debes tener balas SS190 para tu pistola favorita".

y respondió el mensaje

"Kuro – Maou – sama, acepto el trabajo, aunque la locación es uno de los cruces peatonales más transitados de todo el mundo y la salida de la estación es un punto de reunión muy popular y por tanto muy frecuentado, puede confiar en mí, aún me quedan 3 cargadores llenos, pero con uno será más que suficiente. Ya me voy a preparar".

Se aseguró que la puerta del departamento estuviese bien cerrada y pasó a la habitación cerrando la puerta de igual forma, se quitó la ropa para quedar en ropa interior, tomó un frasco y un pincel, abrió el frasco y empezó a aplicarse el líquido que contenía, que era una tintura vegetal con el cual cambiaba el color de su piel, de blanco a moreno, luego de estar recubierto con la tintura, se dio aire con un ventilador para que secara, luego se puso unas vendas entre la cintura y la cadera para llevar su pistola y sus cargadores, zapatos deportivos, un pantalón de ejercicios con bolsillos grandes, un reloj y un suéter con capucha un poco ancho

- Hoy es el turno de llevar mi primera máscara, ayer usé la segunda

abrió una caja que estaba cerca de él, y sacó una máscara de orco, de cabeza entera, dividida en dos partes unidas por cuerdecillas y la puso alrededor de su cuello, debajo del suéter, sacó un papel, algo de dinero y unos tickets de metro de una libreta para llevarlos en un bolsillo de su pantalón, tomó un teléfono móvil que estaba bajo la almohada, además de su arma y sus municiones, y lo guardó todo también, haciendo todo esto con los ojos encima de una de las fotos que le habían adjuntado

- Ya estoy listo, después de esto me informaré sobre el Demonio Azul, seguramente es un novato o algo de más rango que no esté muy lejos de novato.

Apagó el portátil, cerró bien el departamento, y como aún no había movimiento en el vecindario, pudo salir sin levantar sospechas hacia donde debía realizar su trabajo y llegó con unos minutos de ventaja a la salida de la estación. Se reclinó en una pared cercana desde la cual podía ver a los que pasasen de la salida y sacó el móvil para pasar el rato. Al ver que dieron las siete en el móvil, lo confirmó con su reloj, guardó el móvil y fijó su mirada en los que salían de la estación, hasta que apareció quien buscaba. Era un adulto joven de estatura regular, delgado, con cabello corto, gafas rectangulares con las esquinas redondeadas y un portafolio con la calcomanía de un logo de una importante marca automotriz. Rápidamente reclinó su cabeza para sacar la máscara del suéter, ponérsela y mantener la posición para desenfundar la pistola, saltar a su frente, apuntarlo… y apretó el gatillo unas tres veces, al asegurarse que los casquillos estaban en el pavimento, arrojó el papel, arrugado, al lado del herido, devolvió la máscara y la pistola a sus lugares para irse rápidamente a la entrada más cercana de la estación y bajar prestamente las escaleras hasta el andén del tren que lo llevaría a Ueno, donde no lejos del parque se encontraba una casa de baños donde podía quitarse la tintura sin problemas. Había sido visto por gente desde la salida en el momento en que se quitó la máscara, con lo cual el personal de seguridad se puso en alerta, mas logró abordar el tren, se fue y salió de la estación como había entrado a la otra, directo a la escala que tomaría antes de volver a casa.

- Buenas noches, senpai, aquí tiene la llave de su cubículo

- Gracias, Gakari – san, no demoraré mucho, ya que tengo que conseguir una información

- Senpai, ¿es por el que le está ayudando a realizar la ronda aquí en la ciudad?

- Exacto

- No ha pasado por aquí, y, ¿qué tal le ha ido en su trabajo de tapa?

- Pues me ha ido bien, para no hacer una imitación de hikikomori me ha valido

- Pondré la tele a ver si dan avances

- Bien, ya bajaré en un momento.

Tras unos minutos, Sakubara ya se había quitado la tintura y se había puesto una muda de ropa que había guardado en un locker de su cubículo y bajó a dejar la llave.

- Senpai, ya vi la noticia de su trabajo

- Y, ¿qué ocurrió?

- El hombre ha muerto, pero, senpai… lo han descubierto, lo vieron quitarse la máscara antes de entrar a la estación

- ¡Qué cagada he hecho!

- Y, tal es el ansia de los polis por trincarlo, que ya sacaron un retrato hablado suyo

- Si no salgo de la ciudad esta misma noche, va ser muy difícil que la haga liso

- ¿Tiene algún problema?

- Sólo tengo 2 cargadores llenos y uno casi lleno, y sabes bien que las balas para mi pistola son difíciles de conseguir incluso por nosotros mismos porque son contrabandeadas de Bélgica

- Es verdad, ya llamé a un taxi para que lo lleve

- Te lo agradezco bastante, Gakari – san.

El taxista lo llevó hasta unas cuadras del barrio, y se fue caminado rápidamente para que al llegar al departamento, encendiese el portátil para escribirle a Kuro – maou, pero no le hizo falta, ya que tenía un mensaje que resolvió todas sus dudas.

"Orco Comandante, si lograste cumplir con tu trabajo y has logrado llegar hasta el portátil, aquí tienes toda la información que necesitas desde ahora hasta dentro de dos días. Tu depósito será hecho mañana, como se hace procesalmente. En la dirección que está al final del mensaje encontrarás un vehículo listo para salir a la próxima ciudad donde trabajarás, con una ruta programada en el GPS y la llave pegada con cinta adhesiva por dentro del guardafangos delantero izquierdo. Ya que supongo que te has intrigado con la presencia de quien te ayudó a realizar la ronda, su nombre de trabajo es Troll Azul, y no te preocupes de más por conocerlo, ya que se van a encontrar en la próxima ciudad, yéndose él por su lado hasta allá y trabajarán juntos. Sólo puedo adelantarte que es tu hijo mayor, que tienes años que no ves; acaba de salir del colegio de la compañía para trabajar en el nivel inferior. Ya tendrán tiempo de hablar entre trabajo y trabajo"

Kuro – Maou

Presidente.

Una vez que leyó el mensaje, Sakubara apagó el portátil, empacó sus cosas, llamó un taxi para ir a donde estaba el vehículo, llegando hasta donde estaba, un callejón sin salida, como sucedió una hora antes aproximadamente, y encontró a alguien sentado sobre el capó del coche a la vez que dejaba sus cosas encima del maletero.

- Oye, por favor, baja de ahí que me llevo el coche…

quien estaba sentado se levantó sin darle la cara a Sakubara hasta que se volteó rápidamente con una pistola SIG – Sauer P228 en la mano y le dio un disparo en el hombro derecho.

- Nos vemos una vez más

- ¡Houhei!

- ¿Creías que después de la razia que hiciste en Sendai te iba a dejar ir libre del todo, anciano?

- Eres un insolente

- Con el derecho que me da ser de aquellos que se oponen a ustedes

- Entonces además eres un irrespetuoso

- ¿Qué harás ahora que no puedes usar tu brazo de tirar?

- Sí que puedo usarlo.

Entonces, sacó su pistola de su bolsillo derecho con la mano zurda con el brazo por la espalda, y la hizo pasar por el aire para tomarla con la mano derecha después de alzar todo el brazo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y con unas balas en sus piernas, perdió el apoyo que le daban y no pudo terminar su maniobra.

- Eso es por todos aquellos que han muerto por ti antes que llegases a Sendai

una vez que Houhei patease la pistola de Sakubara lejos de ambos, se puso de cuclillas y apretó el gatillo de la pistola frente al pecho del otro

- esto es por los que murieron en la razia

después de ese disparo, Houhei fue subiendo su pistola lentamente hasta que se la puso en la cara a Sakubara

- y esto, es por el ingeniero mecánico que mataste en Sudamérica hace ya más de cuatro años, porque su familia fue gran compañera de la mía

apretó el gatillo por última vez, e intercambió la pistola con un móvil

- Ya he retirado al Orco Comandante

- Llamaré a los nuestros una vez cuelgues

- Apúrate entonces.

Unos minutos después, más bien pocos, una moto de alta cilindrada llegó a la entrada del callejón, Houhei subió, se puso un casco de cabeza entera que estaba sin uso y salieron a todo gas de la zona, con el mismo lapso de tiempo de ventaja por sobre unos coches de la policía y unas unidades móviles, de una emisora de radio y de un canal de televisión, que cubrieron la noticia.

- Hace unos momentos, en un callejón del barrio Nerima, fue encontrado un hombre con varios impactos de bala. Según las experticias, se trata de uno de los asesinos enmascarados que ha azotado a la ciudad durante los últimos cinco meses. Detective Tantei, ¿puede ampliar la información para los que están escuchando este avance?

- Este hombre tenía en su posesión las máscaras de cráneo de ave y demonio verde usadas en los asesinatos con arma de fuego, además de una pistola FiveseveN con 57 balas de calibre 5.7 x 28 mm. SS190, y coincide con el retrato hablado que obtuvimos luego de la muerte del ingeniero mecánico Genichi Gijutsusha. Aparte de estas cosas, encontramos en su equipaje un ordenador portátil, al cual se le harán experticias en unas horas, y documentos de identidad a nombre de Dayu Sakubara, los cuales serán examinados por peritos para determinar su autenticidad

- Estas fueron las palabras del detective Atshushi Tantei sobre este suceso. Reportó para Radio TCR, Atsuko Kisha.

Por una carretera que salía por el sudoeste de la ciudad, en un coche, su único ocupante apagó la radio, aparecieron señales de tristeza reprimida en su rostro, y siguió su camino rumbo a la siguiente ciudad donde según sus previsiones se vería con su padre después de varios años, pero ya no era posible.


End file.
